Uusi elämä, uudet ongelmat
by percabeth4everr
Summary: Percy ja Annabeth aloittavat omaa elämäänsä yhdessä. Sota gigantteja ja Gaiaa vastaan on ohi, ja kaikki on taas hyvin. Tai no, miten sen nyt ottaa... Kyllähän niitä ongelmia aina ilmestyy, kun sitä vähiten odottaa!
1. 1 Kappale: Merenalainen vierailu

**Yritän elvyttää suomen kielistä FanFictionia, en ole siihen hommaan ehkä paras mahdollinen, koska en kovin usein aio päivittää. Ensimmäinen FanFicini, älkää tuomioiko kovin ankarasti! :)**

Annabeth istui Puoliveristen leirin rannalla, odottamassa Percyä. Heillä oli sovittu treffit. He olivat menossa vierailemaan Percyn isän vedenalaiseen kaupunkiin. Poseidon oli luvannut, että Annabeth selviäisi yhdestätoista eteenpäin muutaman tunnin veden alla. Kello oli nyt melkein yksitoista, ja Percyn pitäisi pian tulla.

"Percy! Täällä!" Annabeth huikkasi huomatessaan Percyn lähestyvän rantaa. Hänellä oli yllään uusi puhdas merensininen T-paita, joka jostain syystä sointui täydellisesti hänen syvän merenvihreisiin silmiin. Percyn musta hiuspehko oli sotkussa, kuten tavallisesti. Annabeth huokaisi ihastuksesta. Percy näytti niin komealta! Annabeth oli niin onnellinen saadessaan seurustella leirin (omasta mielestään, totta kai) komeimman ja söpöimmän pojan kanssa. Totta kai leirillä oli muitakin söpöjä poikia, esimerkiksi Annabethin hyvän ystävän Piperin poikaystävä Jason, mutta Percy oli Annabethista kyllä söpömpi ja komeampi. Tumma tukka ja vihreät silmät olivat enemmän hänen mieleensä.

"Hei", Percy sanoi saavuttuaan paikalle. Hän kumartui ja suuteli Annabethia huulilla. Annabeth vastasi suudelmaan. Percyn huulet maistuivat suolalle ja hän tuoksui meri-ilmalle. No, hänhän on merenjumalan poika niin kai se kuuluu asiaan. Percy irrottautui tytöstä ja katsoi häntä syvälle harmaisiin silmiin. "Oletko valmis,Viisastelija?" hän kysyi pienoinen virne kasvoillaan. Annabeth painoi huulensa pikaisesti Percyn huulille saaden pojan hymyilemään. "Ainahan minä, Leväaivo. Joko mennään?" Annabeth hymyili. "Joko kello on yksitoista?" Percy varmisti, kun he alkoivat käsi kädessä kahlaamaan veteen. "On se, pakko olla. Olen vieläkin ihan kuiva", Annabeth vastasi hymyillen. Hän oli jo polvien syvyydessä viileässä merivedessä.

Percy vilkaisi tyttöä hymyillen. Annabeth näytti kauniilta vaaleat hiukset pitkälle palmikolla. Hän oli taitavasti pujotellut palmikkoon tummansinisen nauhan, joka sopi täydellisesti Annabethin tummansiniseen T-paitaan ja mustiin farkkuihin. Percy oli todella onnekas saadessaan seurustella noin täydellisen tytön kanssa kuin Annabeth. He olivat nyt olleet yhdessä kolme ihanaa vuotta, ja nuo vuodet olivat täynnä myötä- ja vastoinkäymisiä, eikä se että Percy lähetettiin muistinsa menettäneenä roomalaisten leiriin ollut ainoa. Mutta nyt he olivat tässä, menossa hänen isänsä vedenalaiseen kaupunkiin treffeille. Percy ei voinut olla onnellisempi.

"Mennään", hän sanoi Annabethille. Ja näiden sanojen jälkeen he painuivat veden alle. Annabeth luontaisesti pidätti ensin hengitystä. He eivät olleet vielä ollenkaan syvällä, vain pinnan alla jotta he voisivat todeta pystyikö Annabeth hengittämään veden alla.

Lopulta Annabeth ei enää pystynyt pidättämään ja sen sijaan että hän olisi noussut pintaan hän veti syvään henkeä. _Se toimii! Se todella toimii!_ Annabeth ajatteli iloisena ja vilkaisi Percyä. Tämä hymyili hänelle. _Tiesin, että se toimii._ Percyn ääni sanoi Annabethin pään sisällä. Hän katsoi poikaa hämmentyneenä. _Joo, pystymme näköjään puhumaankin tällä tavalla. Olen tätä ennen pystynyt puhumaan näin vain vedenväen, Tysonin ja hevosten kanssa. Näköjään isä ajatteli, että tarvitset myös tätä kykyä näiden muutaman tunnin aikana._ Percy selitti hämmentyneelle Annabethille. Tyttö mietti hetken ja sitten ymmärrys levisi hänen kauniille kasvoilleen. Hän suuteli Percyn poskea pikaisesti._ Eiköhän mennä ja oteta selvää siitä, minkä lainen kaupunki tämä on._ Hän sanoi Percylle. Tämä nyökkäsi ja niin kaksikko lähti käsi kädessä tutkimaan edessä päin siintävää kaunista kaupunkia.

**Okei, mitäs piditte? En ekasta kappaleesta viitsi tehdä kovin pitkää, mutta yritän seuraavasta tehdä pidemmän. :)**


	2. Moi

**Okei, sori nyt tosi paljon, mutta mulla ei oo enää yhtään inspistä tai innostusta jatkaa tätä, eli tää nyt jäi tähän yhteen kappaleeseen :( jos mulla joskus vielä tulee joku inspiraatio voin ehkä jatkaa tätä :) mutta alan varmaa kirjottamaan mahdollisesti jotain uutta tarinaa, jos siihen tulis inspiraatiota vähä enemmän :D**


End file.
